


25 days of Christmas drabbles 2k18

by homosexualspawnofsatan



Category: Digimon Adventure, Free!, Haikyuu!!, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Christmas Caroling, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Party, Hot Chocolate by the fire, Multi, Picking The Christmas Tree, baking cookies, visiting friends and family, walking in a winter wonderland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualspawnofsatan/pseuds/homosexualspawnofsatan
Summary: A collection of Christmas drabbles involving various ships, fandoms, and prompts.





	1. Picking the Christmas Tree

‘‘Dang it Eren get back here!” Connie yelled as he chased the giggling year old. The boy thought this was a game, putting him in his winter clothes was a struggle because of it. This year Connie had foolishly offered to do it on his own. He had not expected Eren to be even more energetic than he had last year, especially with the kind of struggle he was putting up this year. He was also doing his best not to get angry with the boy, that might make their Irish Wolfhound Mystery might get the wrong idea and pin him to the wall to protect Eren.

Eren stuck his tongue out and meepmeeped before running even faster.

Jean laughed watching this little routine, the boy had grown a bit of a comedic side over the past year. “I told you that with the face making games, the chase games, and letting him watch Looney Toons, specifically the Road Runner and O’Wiley Coyote cartoons might back fire on you. Especially with Eren being as energetic as he is. You want my help bald one?’’ The teasing was just a little called for.

‘‘Yes please! Sasha will be home soon and she might be a bit cranky if Eren is not ready to go by them. She did not sound happy on the phone.” Her coworkers tended to get on her nerves by not respecting her being a sous-chef, despite her being well qualified. So she got irritated easily.

‘‘Eren, come to dad! I need you to come here and hold still!” The boy went right to Jean, who bent down and got Eren trapped in a hug. ‘‘Time to get you in those winter clothes.”

The boy squirmed a bit, but Connie managed to get his Kirby sweater on. Then managed to get Eren into his warm winter pants, with a bit of a struggle, he managed to get Eren’s gloves on.

‘‘I know this isn’t your favorite thing in the world Eren, but I need you to put this on buddy, so you aren’t freezing outside.” The pleading did not get much less of a struggle with the hat and the scarf.

‘‘There got him.” Delighted squeals came from Eren as he was lifted through the air, and was kissed on the head by Jean. The boy rested his head on Jean’s shoulder.

‘‘Hot.” The boy whined as he looked up at Jean.

‘‘Trust me kid, it is better to be a little warm inside than to be very cold outside.”

Eren hid his face in Jean’s neck as the door was opened and they went outside confirming this. The snow gleamed in the moonlight as they stood at the gate that led to the driveway to wait for Sasha.

The wait was not overly long with the car pulling up not even five minutes later.

Sasha was out of the car in minutes and made her way to Jean, taking Eren and holding him close.

‘‘Hey baby boy. Mommy is sorry she was gone so long.” The reunion was quick with nuzzles and Eren mumbling that it was okay as they headed to the car for a run out to Walmart for another tree.

“Are we getting a real one this year?” A hopeful look from Connie to Jean was shot with a shake of the head as Jean took the drivers seat.

‘‘No I don’t want Mystery lifting his leg and peeing. We are getting a fake one that has no decorations on it already, like we did last year.” The risk of the dog lifting his leg kept Jean on the fake tree path again.

“Alright.” The sighs from Connie and Sasha came as the car started to move.

Eren almost immediately started crying as the car ride began. The boy had never particularly liked them after he had been abandoned on what must have been his first car ride ever he was left with a scar.

Sasha looked to Connie, who just nodded and started to sing a [lullaby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3a7YTRwkP-0). Eren started to calm down hearing it, soothed by the sound of his papa’s voice while his eyes drooped and he remained tranquil until they reached their destination.

Sasha picked him up and carried him as they went into the store, the boy still not picking up on the weird looks and whispers that so often happened when they went out in public.

Sasha went white to one of the white Christmas trees. “I really like this one. It goes nicely with the color of the living room.’’

‘‘Sasha, like I said to white last year, I am worried about Eren’s eyesight with such a tree. Just wait a little longer.” Concern in that aspect tended to triumph with most of them.

“Forget the white, this green one has fake snow on it.” The bright smile of a child resided on Connie’s face as he investigated the artificial tree he had found. It appealed in away that many others did not.

‘‘If Eren was older maybe, but he might eat it, as might Mystery and I don’t have eyes in the back of my head, none of us do. Sorry Connie.” Sasha knew all to well little kids eat things on a whim.

‘‘Oh right.” There was a lot to talk about when they shopped for the Christmas tree, that is why all three were there, when usually it only took one or two for grocery shopping.

‘‘The one I like is already decorated.” Jean groaned.

‘‘Dat one!” Eren chime in pointing to a red one that was in an easily accessible box.

‘‘I guess our little Christmas tree picker has his heart set on the red one.” Jean got to tree, and bent down picking it right on up chuckling. ‘‘What a good little picker.”

They checked out and were at the car in minutes.

‘‘Before we get in the car, what are we doing for dinner?” Jean always dreaded asking this question with Eren there.

‘‘McDonalds! McDonalds! McDonalds!” Eren cheered from his place in Sasha’s arms.

‘‘I...uhh...Connie? Sasha?” Jean wasn’t sure what he expected, but they joined in. ‘‘Way to egg him on.” Jean groaned and went to get in, when Connie stopped him.

“No way. You are singing to him this time. You know how he is with car rides.” Connie made his way to the driver’s seat, the others piled in accordingly, and off they went.


	2. Decoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two prompt decorations. Yuuichiro does not want to remember Christmas.

‘‘Mika I really don’t see the point to this. Our precious family is dead. There is no reason to celebrate this Holiday.” This holiday only brought pain to Yuu now. The younger kids were not there to give their regular happy greetings when they came down to whatever they passed off as a Christmas tree that year. Nor were they there to have that magical happy look on their face when they opened their gifts and sounded off gleeful thank yous. There was no point in a tearful day being celebrated.

‘‘Yuu-chan, that is exactly why we have to. They wouldn’t want us to completely stop just because they are not here anymore, they would want us to live our lives. Besides, we haven’t had much to smile about these past four years and you know it.” Vampires celebrated no holidays. Stoic faces never revealed any real emotion unless blood and death were involved. Not many occasions involved even that.

Mika now started pulling Yuu towards the decorations he had found. There was work to do. Lights of all sorts called their names, ornaments, and the old fake Christmas tree Yuu had found stood there naked.

Yuu moved around the tree, pausing to remove tangles from the strands of lights. Eventually pausing to grab Yuu and force him to help. A scowl rested on Yuu’s face, as his slow movements assisted in getting the lights untangled, and he thumbled with getting the lights on the tree, sighs coming out of him every few minutes while looking at Mika.

‘‘Stop pretending you don’t like this Yuu-chan. It is fun to feel like kids even if just for a few minutes by decorating a Christmas Tree.” The words caught Yuu off guard, but then his face turned red.

‘‘God damn it Mika it’s not the same!” Yuu’s voice filled the small room they shared with thunder. ‘‘We can’t just pretend to be normal! We can’t be normal! We don’t get holidays! We don’t get to pretend there is nothing different about us! We are different! We don’t get happy endings!” Right out the door with a slam and thunderous steps down the stores.

An awkward silence took a hold over their room. Mika felt nothing about conflict over what to do next. The mature option was to allow Yuu to have his time to cool down and then approach him about decorating the tree again.

Then again there was the best friend and boyfriend option, badgering him about it until he said yes. The latter sounded a lot more fun. Not to mention that it was the more effective approach when it came to Yuu. That much Mika remembered for sure. It would be more fun to bug him, and to finally get him to finish that Christmas tree.

Mika followed quietly down the stairs now. Only the sound of his foot steps filled the corridor as everyone was starting to wind down for the night. The quiet building giving them all a chance to rest.

Yuu was just outside on the steps, sitting in the snow. Blue lips and a shivering body was met with a warmish hug. Instinctively the raven haired boy leaned into Mika’s arms.

“I really do think that we should finish that Christmas Tree. It might makes us feel close to the others. Besides, I really do think it might bring a smile back to your face.’’ Mika offered.

Yuu sighed. “Fine, I’ll do it. If it gets you to shut up for a few minutes.’’ He growls.

Back up the stairs they went. To the small apartment they lived in. The apartment was not well lit, but there was enough light to finish decorating the tree.

Yuu stood more in the shadows. Trying to keep his face hidden or at least covered enough to keep the scowl look on his face. He wanted to keep everything the way he had been doing it. Just living in the moment and pretending that nothing was ever worth remembering the past over. Trying to punish himself for surviving so long.

However, that was difficult to keep up. A small part of him enjoyed being a kid again, decorating a Christmas tree like the world had not ended ten years ago. Like just for a moment he was a carefree teenager just having a wonderful Christmas time.

Yuu’s face was a war. Part of it kept trying to smile, while another part refused to release the scowl. He wanted to scowl more at just the idea of a smile, but the activity brought back memories, and the smile on Mika’s face was just contagious.

Yuu was unaware of the look on his face as he finished decorating the tree. In his mind it was a scowl, but the curve said quite a bit otherwise. The tree did look so much better.

The kiss was what caught Yuu off guard. He had hoped the tree decorating was the only couple thing that Mika had wanted to do. Instead he wound up getting kissed on his lips.

‘‘What was that for Mika? I wanted this thing to just be over quickly.” Yuu fought the blush that was screaming to be let out. He did not want these things to keep happening without a way to stop them.

‘‘That smile looks good on Yuu-chan. You really should wear it more often. Especially when we doing something fun like this. Even if you only do it for me, and you have to admit that this did feel nice.” Mika’s hand slowly traveled down Yuu’s cheek.

Yuu whined but let the smile return to his face. “Just for you Mika. I swear I give up on way to many of my convictions just for you. I guess you just have that effect on me.’’

‘‘Of course I do, I am lovable.” Mika teased him.

‘‘I guess, and you are right, I had a lot fun decorating that Christmas tree. It does feel like out precious family is right here with us. It was such a fun time, I guess I should allow them into my mind in the good times as well as the bad ones that haunt my nightmares. Thanks Mika.” Yuu looked out the window.

‘‘Yeah, we better work on that…” Mika laid them down so they could sleep.


	3. Hot Chocolate by the fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has a very cold day at work, Connie gives him a nice warm reward.

The door slammed as Eren finally came in the house he had rented with his boyfriend Connie. It had been another long day as a patrol officer. Freezing with very little protection in their uniform, though the coat they had been lent by the department had kept him a little warmer than if he had worn nothing at all over it. They had been allowed to wear thin gloves, it had been very bad for them. Especially without the patrol car. Foot patrol duty was not something Eren usually minded all that much. However, when it was freezing like this with snow on the ground, it was a curse that he despised very much.

He had barley removed his overcoat and cover when a pair of arms wrapped around his neck pulling him into a kiss. Breaking after a few moments. “What’s wrong Eren? You don’t usually look like this my fiery ball of rage.’’ Concern laced the features of Connie’s face. Eyes that reflected only questions of how he felt stared gently into his. The two where simply close, and Connie had memorized the way Eren usually acted after work. When he seemed depressed like this, it was not the best thing he had ever been after getting home from his day at work.

‘‘They just had me on foot patrol all day.” Eren mumbled nuzzling into Connie’s bald head, drawing in his warmth and scent. “It was just freezing out there and it sort of dampened my mood.” The snow and the wind had both contributed to his misery in the cold walking environment he had to deal with. At least Connie was there to be comforting as he was dealing with this rough day. The cold may have ruined his day at work, but it could never ruin his day with Connie. They were nice and warm.

Connie broke their hug. “It’s twenty five degrees out there! Arggg!’’ His hands were on either side of his head. He wanted his boyfriend to have decent working conditions, even if his career was something that had caused an issue with some of Connie’s relatives. Knowing Eren could have froze to death outside while he was patrolling the neighborhoods of the town. This was more irritating than the recent no fire arms while foot patrolling policy the department recently adapted.

“There isn’t anything you or I can do about this. I just do what I have to Connie. I’ll make detective eventually. Until then, we just have to hang in there and pretend that there is nothing that is wrong. I just have to do what I have to do. Just please tell me we are doing something to warm me up the rest of the way.’’ The day had been exhausting. He just wanted something else to do and be quite warm before he tried to shower and go to bed for the night and repeating the routine tomorrow.

‘‘We do, you go get changed and let me take care of everything.” Connie bopped his nose and then hurried off to the living room. Heaving sounds and clunks announced what Connie was doing to Eren as he ascended the stairs. A smile tugged at his lips as he knew what the bald male had planned. Right into their room and the opening of a drawer in his dresser and began to shuffle through his dresser looking for comfortable clothes.

Meanwhile, Connie had hurried to the kitchen and got started on making some hot chocolate. There was a long standing tradition in his home when someone was freezing to make hot chocolate and enjoy it over a nice warm fire. The creeks on the stairs had Connie speeding up a little. Two cups soon came down to the counter as the marshmallows emerged and Connie readied to pour the hot chocolate.

Eren sat in his chair as the sound of poured liquid came from the kitchen and crackling came from the fire place. It was a comforting sound to the male, all seemed to be well in this room now. It was far superior to what he was dealing with outside of their home. He ran a hand through his hair as he just took a minute to go over the past year of his life. It was very hard to go through this in life, but he had to keep going.

He smiled as Connie came out with hot coco, and marshmallows in it. That was something Eren had not had the privilege of enjoying it since he got to his adulthood a year ago. He was surprised, but then again Connie knew him so well, it was one of the things that he loved about Connie. He adored him so much.

They shared another quick kiss. The warmth was more than enough to keep Eren alive below zero, especially near this very nice fire. Eren took his hot coco and sipped it, smiling at the baldy as he sat down in the chair across from him, grinning like no tomorrow. He had once again made Eren’s day all worth it, all on his own with his amazing ideas.

‘‘I saved you again big boy. You must be having a lot of fun. I save you every time you have a bad day. I swear, one day you will have to, and I mean have to give me a ring and make me your husband. No one else will get the smile the way I can and you know it.” The victory sign was flipped his way.

Eren laughed. “You are right there my beautiful bald bastard. I will have to ask you to marry me one day, and you are the only one who can get this smile the way you do. Why? Because you are a genius!’’ Eren chuckled as he sipped his hot coco and took a marshmallow mustache selfie with Connie. This was an amazing end to a bad day. Hopefully, the days would keep ending like this for awhile to come.


	4. Caroling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaden and Jesse go Caroling in this late day for submission.

Jaden gently shook Jesse as the sun rose and filled the December sky. They had been planning this day for several months. Yes it was a little early, but it was December and the academy was preparing to close down for festivities and people to go home. For Jaden, that meant going home with Jesse and meeting Jesse’s parents for the first time. He needed that since his parents were never home when it came to the holidays. It was frustrating for him, but at least he wouldn’t be alone this Christmas.

“mmm, Jaden why are you waking me up so early?” He groaned as he rolled over and looked at his brunet boyfriend. “I was enjoying my beauty sleep just so you know.” Sitting up slowly Jesse rubbed his eyes as he looked around the room that was filling with the very small amount of sunlight typical of this time of year. The red walls seemed to faintly glow in the sunlight. It was the least well kept cabin, but it had a certain charm to it. Maybe that is why Jaden was content to stay in this dorm while his friends were working their way up in the world. It was actually sort of charming.

“It’s today. We were going to go caroling today. We made this big plan today. We need to get going now if we want to hit everywhere and then go and have hot chocolate before we go to the docs for the last ship of today. We are still caroling right?” It wasn’t like Jesse to suddenly change plans, but there were occasions that he did it. This might be one of those times, and it might be very disappointing but it could happen.

“Of course we are, we best get bundled up and grab our song booklets. Otherwise we might just look stupid trying to carol.” With that everything became a blur as they went about dressing up in their very warm winter clothes and were ready to begin the caroling. There was a quite a bit of ground to cover.

The duo left the dorm and headed right to the tail end of the Slyther dorm. They began their caroling with classics such as Rudolph the red nose reindeer, Holly Jolly Christmas, Silver Bell, and many more as they wandered the campus singing to people. Most seemed to appreciate it, though there were those that sometimes they got quite an irritated response and some people slammed the door on them before they could even utter their first word. Unsurprisingly enough, Chaz was one of those people who had just slammed the door shut on them. That should have been no surprise that he would do something like that.

Cyrus opened his door when they knocked. The once again Obelisk Blue had a confused look on his face when he saw them standing there, it was clear he was in the middle of packing, before he could even ask Jaden and Jesse began to sing.

"On the first day of Christmas  
My true love gave to me  
A partridge in a pear tree  
  
On the second day of Christmas  
My true love gave to me  
Two turtledoves  
And a partridge in a pear tree  
  
On the third day of Christmas  
My true love gave to me  
Three French hens  
Two turtledoves  
And a partridge in a pear tree  
  
On the fourth day of Christmas  
My true love gave to me  
Four calling birds  
Three French hens  
Two turtledoves  
And a partridge in a pear tree  
  
On the fifth day of Christmas  
My true love gave to me  
Five golden rings  
Four calling birds  
Three French hens  
Two turtledoves  
And a partridge in a pear tree  
  
On the sixth day of Christmas  
My true love gave to me  
Six geese a laying  
Five golden rings  
Four calling birds  
Three French hens  
Two turtledoves  
And a partridge in a pear tree  
  
On the seventh day of Christmas  
My true love gave to me  
Seven swans a swimming  
Six geese a laying  
Five golden rings  
Four calling birds  
Three French hens  
Two turtledoves  
And a partridge in a pear tree  
  
On the eighth day of Christmas  
My true love gave to me  
Eight maids a milking  
Seven swans a swimming  
Six geese a laying  
Five golden rings  
Four calling birds  
Three French hens  
Two turtledoves  
And a partridge in a pear tree  
  
On the ninth day of Christmas  
My true love gave to me  
Nine ladies dancing  
Eight maids a milking  
Seven swans a swimming  
Six geese a laying  
Five golden rings  
Four calling birds  
Three French hens  
Two turtledoves  
And a partridge in a pear tree  
  
On the tenth day of Christmas  
My true love gave to me  
Ten lords a leaping  
Nine ladies dancing  
Eight maids a milking  
Seven swans a swimming  
Six geese a laying  
Five golden rings  
Four calling birds  
Three French hens  
Two turtledoves  
And a partridge in a pear tree  
  
On the eleventh of Christmas  
My true love gave to me  
Eleven drummers drumming  
Ten lords a leaping  
Nine ladies dancing  
Eight maids a milking  
Seven swans a swimming  
Six geese a laying  
Five golden rings  
Four calling birds  
Three French hens  
Two turtledoves  
And a partridge in a pear tree  
  
On the twelfth day of Christmas  
My true love gave to me  
Twelve pipers piping  
Eleven drummers drumming  
Ten lords a leaping  
Nine ladies dancing  
Eight maids a milking  
Seven swans a swimming  
Six geese a laying  
Five golden rings  
Four calling birds  
Three French hens  
Two turtledoves  
And a partridge in a pear tree  
And a partridge in a pear tree.”

As they finished Cyrus stood there clapping for them. It was a very nice thing to get around this time of year. “Thanks guys, that was amazing, want to help me pack? I need all the help I can get.”

“Of course!” With that, Jaden and Jesse’s caroling adventure came to an end as they went in to help their friend pack to head home to his own Holiday with his family.


	5. Volunteer work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya and Asahi spend time with habitat for humanity

“Come on Asahi! Where are we going?” Nishinoya whined just a bit, wanting to know what volunteer work they where doing during the Christmas holiday. It had been an agreement the team had come to about their last winter together as a team. They would split up into twos, Nishinoya and Asahi where just one group of two. Asahi had insisted on picking what they did for this project, but had refused to tell Nishinoya where they were going for this community service project. That was frustrating to the smaller male as he hated being kept in the dark on plans that existed with him being the one who was involved with them. He just wanted to know something about all of this, but Asahi was keeping him in the dark.

“If I told you that it would ruin the surprise.” Asahi’s tone was soft as he pulled off the highway and onto a fairly new road; Planning this had taken time and careful usage of a network his father had set up to help people find community service opportunities. This particular organization seemed to be doing what was best for others, and Asahi knew he for sure adored it. He hoped that Nishinoya would like it given the physical aspects of the work they would be doing that day. It seemed to be the best bet. There were so many amazing things they could do with this service project.

That is when the site came into view. The unfinished houses came into view, along with the sign that read “Habitat for Humanity”. Nishinoya’s eyes lit up when he saw the sign. Something that required energy, and skill. It would definitely require his talents and allow him to get rid of his big reserve of energy and get something good done in the process. Hammering would also make a decent outlet to help get rid of some of the aggression that the smaller male had within him.

“You got us a big huge habitat for humanity project to work on? Asahi that is great! I am pretty good with carpentry, even if I do say so my self.” Nishinoya’s arms tightened in a circular motion as a boastful tone escaped the short male. He had helped his dad around the house with some of the projects they had to do to keep the house up. He had great confidence that they would do the best work here.

‘‘Yes I did. I figured it would help someone with hyper energy like yours to calm down and be channeled into a positive outlet of the energy. They have spare suites and tools for us, so let us get to work.” Asahi shot a smile to Nishinoya and they flew from the car.

Right into the navy blue outfit with the yellow hard hat and the tool-belts that had been lent to them. Goggles where issued to them and put on tight and safe. They went straight to work on what was left of the early projects in the house. There was so much to be done in just eight short hours, especially since it was four hours, then an hour long lunch, then another four ours of intense physical labor to be performed to get the houses set up.

Asahi started on the sawing station. He carefully measured the wood, marked it, and then began to power saw some of the wood. The work stated fairly easy, but the longer he went, the more he started to sweat as the labor became harder and harder to do. The wood would then be set up to be taken by those setting up the walls of the house they were building.

Nishinoya was on wall duty. Power drilling screws into place and hammering nails into the proper spots. Nishinoya sweated immensely as he worked hard on getting the walls set up, and that the nails and screws were truly in the right place. The last part was the most irritating to Nishinoya. He was not fond of finding mistakes that he had made and then having to redo an entire area because of a few mistakes, but those where the rules, even if they made very little sense.

When they finally broke for lunch they where too starving to even exchange words. They just sat there, eating and enjoying one another’s company while they ate their food. Before they had a chance to even think about saying anything, the thirty second warning was announced and they shared a quick kiss before running back into the chaos that was building.

This time Asahi was working on the walls. His hands thumbled with nails and screws before he could get them in the wall. He grumbled each time he screwed up as he went. His bigger hands were better suited for other, less refined parts of construction.

Nishinoya in the mean time was having fun with the saw. Measuring was a bit quick, but he had to constantly double and triple check the results he got to be sure. He grinned like a maniac as the saw dust flew everywhere while he was sawing.

Eventually quitting time came, and the duo changed and returned the lent items. They retreated to Asahi’s car and got in. Quickly starting back towards their homes almost thirty minutes away.

‘‘Nishanoya, don’t expect me to kiss you when I drop you off, you stink.” Asahi teased.

Nishanoya snickered. “As do you, you giant sweaty monster.’’


	6. Baking Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke and Makoto bake cookies. Will I ever get one of these out on time, probably not.

Sousuke groaned as he made his way into the kitchen with some of the heavier ingredients. There was just too much to deal with in this house. Sousuke had been asked on his way home to pick up the ingredients they needed to make cookies. Not that he didn’t love his husband, but the sudden need to make cookies but not have the ingredients to make them was probably the most irritating decision Makoto had made recently. Sousuke just hoped that this would be worth it, and that the baby would stay asleep and not make it to where Sousuke basically having to make the cookies by himself. He had never been much of a baker on his own.

‘‘Thanks Sousuke, I know it probably took a bit to get that. And sorry I was just getting everything else out when you got home. Let’s get to baking, the cookies will hopefully be a rather quick little thing we can do.” Makoto offered as they began to measure the ingredients out. That was the tough thing to do while making cookies. Especially when Makoto insisted that everything was exactly measured to match the recipe.

‘‘You are just lucky that I love you.’’ Sousuke teased Makoto as they began to add things together, their hands getting flowery and dough as they needed and began to add the chocolate chips to the dough. Sousuke stole a nibble of the dough and laughed at the slap to the hand he got as Makoto gave him a harsh and stern look. It was a pet peeve, and Sousuke knew that, he just loved the taste of cookie dough.

“You really are insufferable you know that right? Just argg, why are you such a child Sousuke, you are supposed to be this big mature cop.” A hand was on Makoto’s forehead while Sousuke was getting the dough that would become the cookies. How many times had they argued about this?

‘‘You love me and you know it.’‘ Sousuke stole a kiss and slipped the cookies in the oven.


	7. Walking in a winter wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner goes on a stroll with his family in the winter wonderland after the snowfall.

“Bertholt, be sure to have Jimmy in his winter clothes by the time I get home, we need to be ready to leave the instant I get home.” The snow covered the ground, and the light flakes had started to come down again and add just a small bit more to the piles that already existed. He was enjoying the thoughts of a walk in a winter wonderland. Work had clients making some pretty impossible demands, which made his job as the new, and prematurely so new CEO of Braun Communications. Why had he made in that far only a two years out of having gotten his masters degree was just because his father passed on and he was the only fit inheritor. He despised the job more than anything, but going home to Bertholdt and Jimmy was what made it all worth it.

“Will do Reiner, just make sure to get into your winter clothes immediately after getting home. You don’t have that much body-fat and you need that extra protection.” Bertholdt’s chastises were more than warranted. Reiner was notorious for wearing very little protective clothing and having blue lips and a blue face in some occasions. The example set for their young son, well that was not something that even Reiner was too proud of. It made getting Jimmy into winter clothes a battle. Which Reiner did not quite enjoy that knowledge, but he knew he had caused it. Shirking his own winter clothes when they went on walks or even just to the store had created this. That he knew for sure, and Jimmy was just trying to be like him.

“Yeah, I’ll do it this time. I can’t keep being a bad influence on Jimmy. The boy idolizes me way to much. That means he might freeze himself to death.” There was such a thing as too much of a good thing. That Reiner knew for sure, and he really didn’t want to see his boy freezing despite having the means of not doing so. He always did whatever he could to be a good influence on his son. However, he obviously didn’t always succeed in doing so. Even if it was for his beloved son. Being human, he could make quite a bit of mistakes, but hey he wasn’t bad for a parent. He just did his best, which was all he could do. Meaning he had to clean this part of his act up as well.

“Just be careful on your way home, the roads are icy Reiner.” The cold weather brought many different things, and this included water freezing over on the road and making it very unsafe to drive home. Reiner refused to take limousines, unlike his much more luxurious father, who enjoyed much finer things in life. Finer things that he had denied his own illegitimate son for years until he needed him to take the reigns of the company. Which lead to strain with so many different things, but Reiner took the reigns anyways. He wasn’t going to let good people lose their jobs because the company was taken over by a loser, and it would have set a bad example for Jimmy.

“I always am Bertholdt. I always am my love.’’ Reiner tried to assure him before exchanging I love yous and buckling up. He slowly started to drive home. Driving at the speed limit might be too dangerous. Nothing that Reiner had not been doing since he was old enough to first drive. That was the hard thing to not worry about. Just the conditions of the road could endanger even the safest of drivers on the roads. The icy conditions always made Reiner nervous, too many times had he seen the consequences of driving without a healthy respect of the wintry conditions of the season.

Thankfully he made it home without any incidents. He hated to think what would have happened to Jimmy and Bertholdt had anything to do with him. He made his way to the front door and opened it. He picked up Jimmy with a laugh when the boy pulled his hair playfully. Then he set him down and headed to his room and got all changed into his warm winter clothes. It made him warm enough to sweat as he headed outside.

He took Jimmy’s hand as the boy took Bertholdt’s hand with his free one and stood between them as they began to their walk in the snow. The beautiful world around them was making things so peaceful. Right into the woods behind them as they made their way through the blanketed world. Snow boots sank as crunches signified the movement of the small family. Eventually they came to a small clearing. It was wide open and had plenty of room. That is when Jimmy ran into the clearing.

‘‘Let’s build a snowman!’‘ The boy cheered and ran around a bit to show there was indeed room to build such a thing. The innocence and playful nature of childhood radiate from the boy as if he were a furnace. An angelic smile crossed the boy’s face as he worked on gathering the snow to make the base. There was not going to be an answer of no in the boy’s mind.

Bertholdt looked to Reiner. “What do you say babe?” It was cold outside, but they had time before they absolutely had to have dinner started to eat on time. That meant they had time to do something like build a snowman. It was a holiday thing after all.

“Let’s do it. I want it to be a nice day.” Reiner grabbed Bertholdt and they joined Jimmy in the quest to build the snowman. The base took the longest time to make. Then they took a few minutes on making the center, and the the head. Reiner ran home after that, and came back with a carrot and charcoal. They finished the snowman and took a picture with that.

“Snow angels are much more fun Jimmy.” Reiner whispered and then took Jimmy to start snow angels, with Bertholdt getting a video before switching Reiner and making his own. Reiner recorded that. They used a stick to write their names, and then took a picture of the snow angels before Reiner set Jimmy on his shoulders and they started off for home.


	8. Visiting Friends and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Marco visit Jean's mom.

“Marco hurry up. My mom is expecting us any minute now!” Jean calls from getting his shoes and the like on. After finals the two where flying out to visit Marco’s rather large family down in Florida, but for now they where planning to spend at least one day with Jean’s family here before they left. The house was a two hour drive away. Jeans mother had been pretty disappointed to hear Jean was going with his boy friend over Christmas break instead of going home, but she understood the time was coming for them to meet the other’s families as their relationship got more serious in Marco’s senior year and Jean’s junior year of college. Living together off campus while Jean was doing college with his full ride American Football scholarship and Marco was doing his with soccer full ride never ceased to be a challenge. However, in their off season they had time to visit at least their friends and family. That was the thing neither of them ever gave that up, but prior to now Marco had only really met Jean’s mom at some of the home football games he ha attended.

‘‘I know Jean I know. Getting out of here is important.” The winter clothes easily found their way onto Marco, but he was fighting his boot laces and groaning as he did so. He really did want to meet the woman that had raise Jean almost on her own while Jean’s dad served over seas. Unfortunately while Jean had been in his senior year of high school, his father had died in an IED explosion and Marco had never really gotten to meet him because of that. That had been one of the things that had brought them close in Marco’s sopho year as first time roommates. The lack of a father. Marco’s own father had died when he was ten during a shoot out with bank robbers. His triplet younger siblings never got to know their dad, but Marco had memories. He ha helped Jean where he could through the grieving process he had still been in. Talking had helped quite a bit for both of them. Before either knew it, they where having their first ate just a week before everyone went home for the Thanksgiving holidays and spent time with their families. Then by the end of that summer they had skyped and found this apartment they moved into and renewed the lease on for this year.

‘‘I am ready Jean, let’s go.”‘ Marco move with haste, but allowed Jean to keep the lead. The other male was the only one of the two that ha a car in this area. Marco’s car sat in his mom’s drive way because it was much cheaper to fly out to college than to pay the tolls all along the high way, plus food, plus hotels, and finally adding on gas to drive all the way up from his home in Florida. There was too many miles, to many toll booths, too much of everything like that to justify bringing his car up with him. It meant he would either walk or take public transportation to class if Jean could not drive them both for whatever reason. He never dared to ask to drive Jean’s car. It wasn’t his, and he had only done it a few times. Just because it was safe for Jean to drive the smaller car, Marco was used to the van he usually drove, the only thing that really helped his family given the size of it. The smaller car was a bit intimidating to Marco given he had not had time to get equated with such a thing. He wished there was more he could do for Jean, but there really wasn’t. 

‘‘Now remember, the drive is long, but the visit is well worth it. It would mean the world to my mom if we stayed the night, you think we can do that?” Jean asked. He had spare clothes Marco could borrow at home, and he definitely thought it might make his mom a lot happier to have company for breakfast in the morning. She had never remarried after her husband died, so she was often times alone when she got up, unless a stray cat came in the house. Jean had tried to convince her to get a cat for her company a year ago. She had declined, so he was still working on that argument with his mom. Maybe Marco might be able to help him with the convincing his mom to get some form of company in her house with her.

‘‘I don’t mind long rides Jean, trust me. It is easier to stay tonight. But we need to get back first thing in the morning after we get breakfast.” Marco leaned back against his seat after he buckled. The world was very calm and did not do much as they began to drive. There was snow on the ground so Marco dared not talk. Christmas music filled the silence that had settled in the car. Things were always hectic this time of year, but it seemed more so when snow littered the ground the way it did now. Even the highway did not seem very safe. People drove much slower than normal, but that was to be expected. It was just too dangerous to go the speed limit.

The drive was thankfully uneventful. They made it to Jean’s house in a pretty quick time frame. The house was well decorated. Jean’s mom forced them in and gave them presents they opened, then gave her some in exchange. It was a nice way to relax before they sat down for dinner. Jean’s mom poured them each a glass of whine to drink. Though it was maybe illegal as Jean was only twenty until April, they where not driving back tonight as it was what they had decide.

‘‘So mom, about that cat thing. I really think it’s a good idea. I mean you haven’t date in awhile and Marco and I are really worried about you and that is not a good feeling.” Jean tried to reason. Not that he didn’t love his mom and think she was okay on her own, he thought that she could use the company as she had shown no interest in remarrying. At least as far as Jean had seen. He wanted her to be happy. This was the big thing that was on Jean’s mind around this time of year, he was worried about his mother because she was just about the most important person in his life.

“I think it is a good idea to Mrs.K. I know that you might not want to marry again, but I think it is important to have some sort of companionship and felines are a very good companion. Plus the cat door on your house would allow them to sun bathe in warmer months.” Marco said calmly. He was used to talking about animals as he was a veterinary science major. He was used to working with all of this and more. He could easily point out how low maintenance they where and how they where perfect for one who really enjoyed their free time.

Mrs.Kirstien was silent at first. She was used to Jean making avocations for her to date or get a pet or at least get out for more fun with her friends. There was so much that Jean wanted here to do. That was for sure why he had gotten his boyfriend’s help with all of that. She put her fork down and sighed looking between them.

“I guess I can do that. It is a bit lonely around here. I might try dating again too, but don’t blame me if you get younger siblings Jean.” She teased and they all laughed. “Now let’s finish our meal.” The rest of the evening and the visit passed rather nicely.


	9. Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco is board at a Christmas party.

Marco sighed as he sat in a chair at the company Christmas party. He didn’t mind being here, he just did not have very much reason too be invested in this dull Christmas party. He was not a fan of parties and never had been. This is what made him lose interest in what was going on in the party, not much to really appreciate when the party was not made for them to enjoy here at the party, some lame music and even lamer food that did not keep him having any food for him to be excited about.

‘‘Marco! It’s me Armin!” A familiar voice sounded behind him.

The freckled male whipped around, a little shocked to see it was indeed Armin Arlert standing right in front of him. He had been friends with the blond since high school, though he had been a year ahead of Armin. Because of this they had not seen each other in several years. That was for sure. He wished there was more for them to go off of than over ten year old experiences.

‘‘Oh hey Armin, what is it?’‘ Marco looked at him with a genuine curiosity.

“Well I am under the mistletoe.” The blond awkwardly chuckled which served as the signification to Marco to stand up.

He stood up and kissed Armin under the mistletoe. 


	10. Santa Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is late, college and the likes. This is Marco surprising his son in a Santa suit.

That time of year again, Christmas time. Marco was planning to surprise Cedor again. Stopping several blocks away from his house to give himself sometime to change into his Santa Clause suit. He knew his boy was going to want to see Santa again, but he and Sasha where far to busy to get him to a mall with a person pretending to be Santa for the kids. Most days Marco had off he had been spending doing some work on the house. Mainly getting up Christmas decorations, but fixing up the house in some cases as well. Teaching Cedor what he could. However, this was by far the more fun part of being a parent. Making little surprises like this.

Dressing up like Santa so Cedor could have Christmas memories of Santa had to be the highlight of his day. He had to put down several animals for different reasons. Seeing Cedor’s smile would be just the pick me up he needed after a day like that. Working where he did, meant that he usually did not get all that much to smile about. Sometimes he swore that people always needed a reason not to smile at the vet’s office, and they reacted poorly when he told them things they did not want to hear.

He finished changing and sighed with relief. He was parked two far enough away from his house that Cedor would not see Santa get in or out of daddy’s car. He wanted the boy to see Santa Claus and believe in magic for as long as possible, especially in a world that seemed to be trying to stamp out the power of imagination as soon as possible like they did in today’s world. Which was depressing, that was basically taking childhood and trying to make it nothing more than a mini adulthood. Which was not right.

He got out of the car and cursed himself because it was cold and he had allowed himself a shorter walking distance. The numbing wind whipped through him despite the added Santa Clothing layer. This was not his best moment now that he thought about it, but it was worth it for Cedor. That was his big priority.

He walked right in through the door. Thankfully Sasha had already gotten the dogs moved elsewhere so they would not blow his cover as Santa. He figured Cedor was in his room and that worked pretty good there. He knew that there was one for sure to get him down stairs. He let out a hearty ho ho ho.

Sure enough, there was an excited gasp and the sound of feet pounding down the stairs. The brunet freckled boy appeared on the stairs excitedly running. His mother following behind him not wanting him to go to fast and maybe get hurt. However, with Santa in the mix, she was not surprised.

Marco knelt and put Cedor on his knee and made his best ho ho ho before continuing his charade. “Why hello there little boy, have you been good this year?” He asks, the charade did hurt his voice a little bit.

“Yes Santa!” Cedor squealed happily and hugged the man, getting a laugh and a hug back. Cedor had always been a very excitable boy. Even when there was nor much to be excited about, that made a situation like this maximum excitement for the boy.

“That is very good, what do you want for Christmas?” They had been sure to teach Cedor proper Santa Claus edict of only asking for one thing that he wanted. They had made sure to reinforce it. Marco had faith that Cedor would do that right thing.

“I would like the new smash brothers game please. My whole family can play that way.” The boy smiled at him. Cedor was such a sweet kid, even when he had his bratty moments that he sometimes had. Marco was proud.

“I will see what I can do about that. Now Santa has to get going and visit other good little boys and girls.” Marco managed too get Cedor off him and waved good bye as they walked away.

Marco marched right to his car and switched again. He made it to the driveway, parked, and then went in. Sure enough the dogs got him before he managed to wriggle away from them.

Cedor told him all about the event and Marco loved every moment of retelling of the day. It was quite the interesting thing, just to hear his so so happy about something that excited him.

Later that night, he and Sasha where laying in bed. Marco was reading the newest book. He was enjoying the book, and it was one of few ways he was able to relax. He just enjoyed reading the book and the story was actually well written.

‘‘Marco, you don’t think he suspects do you?” Sasha asked as she was settling in after some last minute exercises. ‘‘I just don’t want him to know that we haven’t been truthful of the Santa thing.”

Marco chuckled. “No Sasha, I think he is fine with us. He will believe in magic for a long time to come. We can do our best with keeping that up.” He put a bookmark in, and rolled over hugging her close. “Now let us cuddle.”


	11. Visiting a children's hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa and Sasha visit a children's hospital

‘‘Come on Mikasa, is this really how you want to spend your first day off in awhile?” Sasha whined as they pulled into the parking lot of the children’s hospital. This was Mikasa’s first day off in several months from her career as an MMA fighter. It was just one of those days, and Sasha had wanted to be the one that Mikasa spent the day with. However, Mikasa had insisted on coming here to visit the sick kids before she had her shot at the UFC Women’s championship. That was the big deal Mikasa had been spending months training for, as well as having various fights with others to prepare for going head to head with Annie, which had to be the toughest challenge in her career yet. Which Sasha understood, but why spend the one day off here.

“Yes Sasha. It feels nice to give back, besides these kids don’t have very much to look forward to if we do not. I want them to smile, and who knows, maybe they will love seeing you too.” Mikasa offered as they got out. It was no surprise that Sasha was a little disappointed, but this was a bit much for her to be upset about. They had to give back sometimes, and what better way then to visit kids confined to a hospital for the holiday season? It was one of few things these kids would ever get this holiday season Mikasa knew that, and she wanted to be a positive force in the world, maybe this visit would make Sasha see something like that as what this accomplished.

‘‘Fine. Let’s get this over with.” Sasha sighed as they got out of the car and started to head towards the children’s hospital. It was not anything that Sasha had ever seen herself doing for the holidays, but today was about Mikasa, and the holidays where about giving back. Especially if you were Mikasa Ackerman, the woman who was the fastest rising female fighter in history. That was quite amazing, but slightly irritating. There was so much that Sasha was unsure of, but this she was totally sure was not for a hunter like her. It was just an unnecessary inconvenience at the time. There was so many better ways they could spend their holiday. Though Mikasa clearly had other plans.

They walked into the hospital real quick and checked in as visitors. Gasps and looks came from all around them. Some where because Mikasa was a famous fighter, others because she dared show her face with a woman instead of a man as a significant other. They didn’t deserve to be treated like this. Like they where freaks and that they never existed for anything other than being the weirdos that disturbed the normal people. They where just here to fulfill Mikasa’s wish to make kids happy. That was the reason they came here, which is what Sasha had not liked.

The kids seemed very happy that they were there though. Kids with cancer, kids stuck in wheel chairs, kids with disabilities, and kids with heart conditions swarmed her which made Mikasa laugh. Sasha stayed back watching everyone have fun with her wife. She had to admit, they where kind of cute. They did seem happy to meet Mikasa.

She was shocked when one little girl ran to her and hugged her. This was not anything that she was used to, having a kid suddenly hug her was quite the shock. She managed to return it, unsure exactly what was happening, but excepting it.

That is when the little girl looked up and smiled at her. That was an even bigger shock then the hug. It was no secret that Sasha and Mikasa were dating, pictures were often times uploaded to instgram and other social media sights that had been utilized by Mikasa and Sasha over the course of their relationship.

“You make Mikasa smile, thank you.” The girl smiled up at her. She seemed to be a very big fan on Mikasa’s, and her smile was just precious.

Sasha could not help but ruffle the girl’s hair with a chuckle. “It’s no problem kid, she makes me smile too. I guess that is how every relationship is supposed to work.”

Soon enough it was time to leave. Sasha’s smile had grown bigger and bigger throughout the visit. It hadn’t been that bad at all, which did surprise her because she just wasn’t used to working with small kids.

“You have fun Sasha?” Mikasa asked with a big grin on her face. She had wanted Sasha to enjoy herself and not be uptight about dealing with kids and community service.

“Yes I had a blast..if we get married, I want to adopt.” That was the main thing on her mind in at the moment, even more pressing than the Christmas time that was coming.

“Of course babe.” Mikasa had seen that coming.


	12. Sledding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou makes Kageyama go sledding with him.

Shouyou was up by dawn. His first day home from his second year in college for his winter break. He raced to the window. Snow blanketed the ground, calling to him. That meant it was about time to play out there somehow. He went to the kitchen and readied his breakfast. The idea hit him while he was eating. Sledding, that was what he needed. That was the way he would be up too.

He grabbed his phone to text his boyfriend Kageyma.

{{Text Giant bf}}: Kageyama, grab your sled and meet me at the park! We are going sledding!

{{Text from Giant BF}}: Alright, I have nothing better to do anyways. Just no Shinanigans Shouyou.

{{Text Giant BF}}: What? Me? Shinanigans? Never. See ya there.

Kageyama didn’t reply, Shouyou figured this mean the much taller male was getting his sled. The man finished his food, dressed in his winter clothes, then hurried out the front door. He had too walk to the park given the icy condition of the roads that he had to deal with on his way there. Driving and biking just were not safe yet.

Snowfall was always nice, and it seemed to be one of the things that brought almost everyone joy. Kids and adults alike, maybe his mom was right, maybe they were all kids at heart. Maybe that is why they all had so much fun when things like this happened.

He saw Kageyama already atop a hill when he arrived. That was fair enough, Kageyama’s family did live a lot closer to the park then he did. It was unreal seeing all of this snow untouched yet, but it was just the way to enjoy the snow. It was going to be nice to do this.

Shouyou broke into a run waving at Kaeyama. “Good morning Kageyama! Are you ready to have some fun!?!”

“It had better be, Shouyou.” Kageyama had never really enjoyed much of winter play, even as a kid. His parents had used to force him to make snowmen and snowball fight. The only reason he had this sled was because Shouyou seemed to love the snow.

Kageyama sat down in the sled first, with Shouyou sitting in his lap. Now they got ready to go down hill with Kageyama steadying his pushing hand. A strong push off is what they would need.

With a few mental calculations, Kageyama pushed and they started down the hill. Shouyou cheering and screaming as they went fast down the hill. Kageyama initially screamed in terror, but it slowly turned to laughter as they kept going.

At the bottom of the hill, they went over something and the sled flipped over and they tumbled out laughing and hugging as they rolled over a few times before coming to a stop next to each other.

“I do the dumbest things for you, you know that right?” Kageyama managed between breaths as he calmed down.

‘‘I think that is what love is Kageyama.” Shouyou chuckled as their hands linked.


	13. Christmas movie marathon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeru invites Kari over for a movie night.

‘‘Just be here by eight Kari. That is when I plan to start watching the first movie. It’s a Wonderful Life is of course is what I picked to go first. My American penpal said it was a classic when he sent it to me.” Takeru couldn’t contain his excitement as he hurried around the kitchen to make sure all the snacks were prepared for that night.

‘‘Alright, eight it is. I guess we should give at least one old timey movie a shot, maybe we can find Miracle on 34th street, I heard that was a good one when Ty wrote home last year from college over there.” There were so many big movies that they could watch alongside the traditional Japanese movies they would be watching as well.

‘‘I’ll see if I can find it. See you soon Kari.” Takeru hung up and began to focus on what he needed to get done with what he had to be ready for that night Kari. There was a lot that needed to be done in just a short period of time, maybe starting the previous night would have been a good idea.

There were cookies in the oven, he was in the process of making some pudding on the stove. He checked several streaming services, he managed to find one where he could watch Miracle on 34th street with a free trial. He would just cancel his subscription before it was time to start paying.

Then there was the issue of setting up the living room just right. He moved furniture a bit, just to make sure that they could see the TV when they sat down to watch the movies, because that was pretty important, then he had to hurry back to the kitchen and get everything set out to cool for them. He was not sweat free by any stretch of the imagination.

After he had that all squared away, he went and got a shower. Moaning a small bit at how nice the water felt on his skin. Just something to help unwind until Kari arrived and they could watch the movies.

The shower was finished and Takeru was getting dressed when he heard the knock on the door. He went and greeted Kari and grabbed their snacks.

With that, the duo settled down on the couch and cuddled as the first movie began.


End file.
